


Pulchritudinous

by TumbleTree



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cooking, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: “Right. Of course,” he started forward, but stopped beside Eggsy so that they both stood side by side in the kitchen's door. He loomed over Eggsy and Daisy, but in a protective way. Comforting, Eggsy would surmise. “You are a pretty sight, my dear. Positively pulchritudinous.”Leave it to Harry to use a word he'd never heard before, Eggsy couldsmackhim.Pulchritudinous: a person of breathtaking, heartbreaking beauty.





	Pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr ask and one that I was really excited to share with everyone! It's my first Hartwin fic so please, let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> If you haven't read the tags, this is an alpha/beta/omega AU; so if that doesn't suit you then I suggest going on to one of the other amazing stories on here. 
> 
> Thanks!

When he was younger it was pretty obvious to Eggsy's parents what he would present as. He was _pretty_ and _small_ . The perfect stereotype for an omega- blonde and blue eyed to boot. And when his dad died, the shock of it triggered Eggsy's omega side. His mum always told the story like it was a dream, like it hadn't happened to her. Like it was _unfortunate._

At the age of three, Eggsy never forgot the look of fascination and horror on the doctors face as he told his mother that he was presenting. That he was the _youngest_ person to ever present. And that he was an _omega_ . They never spoke about his orientation, his mum treated it like she did his dad's death. _It didn't happen_.

A year later, Eggsy's mum got a new mate. Dean was good, he was _nice_ . A beta from the suburbs, at least that's what his mum told him. He came into their life like smoke and ash, his good deeds and kindness towards Eggsy started off innocently enough, but then turned into _deals_ or _‘do this for me Mugsy and I'll get you that._ ’ And when he didn't do what the beta wanted, Eggsy was ‘put in his place.’

Eggsy wasn't like other omegas. He was broad shouldered, narrow waist and a bad attitude that turned away even the most patient person. He didn't become flustered when an alpha paid attention to him. He didn't blush when they complimented his scent or his body. It didn't _affect_ him. And maybe that was because of circumstances, because of _Dean_ . Or maybe there was something wrong with him, maybe Dean was right. A piss poor omega who didn't know its place, that needed to be _taught._

It wasn't until his mum had her. _Daisy._ His sunshine and savior. When she was born, something in Eggsy popped. While his mum started to close off and deteriorate before his eyes, Eggsy started to get better. He quit drugs and drinking, he got _clean_. For Daisy, Eggsy learned he would do just about anything for his little flower. Dean learned that too.

Dean used Eggsy's obvious love for Daisy as way to get him to do shit. Always asking him to do his runs and to do _something else_ that even Eggsy flat out denied. And then, Dean pushed too far and Eggsy _snapped_ . He asked him to go buy him a smoke and to _start pulling his weight_ and through all of this, his baby girl was _sobbing._ Seeing his little flower crying in her own filth while his mum and Dean just sat there with Poodle leering at him from the recliner had Eggsy itching to do something. Something dumb.

He stole Rottweiler’s car and then subsequently crashed it. He thought he got the short end of the stick, but then he met Harry. The poshest Alpha Eggsy had ever met. And also the politest, kindest man to ever walk the fucking earth.

When Poodle had made that snarky remark about rent boys, Eggsy had thought, _‘this is it. I'll never see the bloke again,’_ but then- then Harry had turned out to be a spy, who didn't take bullshit from a bunch of thugs. And Eggsy was in love.

Of course, the rose tinted glasses were quickly taken off when Eggsy saw his house. And the _butterflies._ He wasn't even going to mention the bathroom. Even after all that, Eggsy _still_ couldn't help the moon eyes, _jesus,_ he was hopeless.

And then, during a lull in training Eggsy went home and took Daisy. He hadn't seen her in _so long_ and Eggsy missed his little flower. So, when his mum was planning to go to therapy, Eggsy offered to take Daisy off her hands for the day. He of course had no idea that Harry would invite him back to his house and really, Eggsy barely even put up a protest. He was a sucker.

But when Eggsy got there, Harry wasn't home. Eggsy didn't spare a thought to it, Harry was most likely doing an _errand_ for Kingsmen. So, he unlocked the door, a daring glare sent towards Harry's neighbors and a cooing Daisy on his hip as he sauntered inside. The first time Harry invited Eggsy over, the neighbors had immediately picked up their phones and peered out their windows at them. Harry had found it endlessly amusing.

With a snort and bop to Daisy's nose, Eggsy pushed the door open. The smell had him nearly swooning, fucking Harry. And the thing was, Eggsy _loved_ the smell of Harry's house. He loved the way the scent instantly assaulted his senses. He loved that afterward, he'd _reek_ of Harry, Eggsy didn't even care about the looks he got from the other recruits, their turned up in obvious disgust for the omega. Roxy was the only one who knew about his little infatuation and _encouraged_ it.

“Oh my Dais, what ever shall we do without Harry to keep us company?” Daisy made happy gurgling noises as Eggsy dropped her day bag by the door, his shoes soon following. “A brilliant idea love. We'll make him something to eat.”

The only thing _omega_ about Eggsy was his need to provide for his family. And Harry _was_ apart of his family now. And Eggsy enjoyed cooking, he didn't associate it with his omega nature, but more so the need to keep food on the table. His mum stopped cooking after his dad died, so Eggsy had to step up for them both. And when Daisy arrived, Eggsy knew he needed to stick around.

So, Eggsy could cook. And he was a damn good one too.

With Daisy perched on his hip and the radio going in the background, Eggsy started to cook. He wasn't making anything fancy, just some pasta. While, the sauce was heating, Eggsy bounced Daisy along to the music, Elton John crooning away. She giggled as he sung along, twirling around the kitchen until his back suddenly collided with something.

“What a pretty sight,” Eggsy did not squeak. _He didn_ ' _t._ Harry stood directly behind him, his tall frame taking up the narrow entrance way to the dining room, his hands placed securely on Eggsy's hips, keeping him from tripping and _keeping_ _him close._

“Harry,” he gasped, it was the only thing he could say. Could _think_ to say.

“Eggsy,” Harry wasn't _that much_ taller than Eggsy, but suddenly, standing pressed against him- practically curled against his chest- Eggsy felt small. _Dainty_ even. And he liked it. “And who is this lovely lady?”

Daisy took that moment to coo at Harry, her eyes wide at meeting a new person. She reached small fingers towards Harry's glasses. “No love,” Eggsy gently grasped her wandering fingers.  “Daisy meet Harry. Harry meet Daisy, my little flower,” he bounced her for emphasis.

“Just as lovely as your brother, my dear.” Harry had yet to release Eggsy and his face was surely burning from that comment. Harry either didn't realize or was being a _gentleman_ and just ignoring the implied words. But- Harry thought he was _lovely._ “Now. What is that delicious smell?”

“Oh,” Eggsy gasped, suddenly realizing that the sauce he had been making was now boiling. _“Fuck.”_

“Eggsy darling, there's a child present,” Harry easily scooped Daisy from his slack arms, a mischievous glint in his honeyed gaze.

“Fuck off mate,” it came out breathy and weak. The sight of Harry holding his sister nearly stealing his breath away and _fuck_ was that something he wanted to see again. Eggsy _ached,_ but from the way Harry's eyes had gone dark when he'd been holding them, he would bet money that Harry just might feel the same.

“Eggsy,” he snapped his gaze away from where Harry's long fingers were unconsciously rubbing Daisy's back. Harry's dark eyes were staring down at him, he still hadn't moved from the door. “The sauce, my dear.”

Eggsy quickly flung himself back towards the stove, thanking his lucky stars that the sauce wasn't burnt to the bottom of the pain. He stirred with meticulous care, making sure nothing spilled over. He didn't turn when a chair scraped behind him, but he did jump when warm, gun calloused hands cupped his hips.

“It does smell delicious,” Harry leaned down to breathe the words into his ear, his fingers flexed against Eggsy's bones. He glanced over, Daisy sat at the table, tucked between the armchairs of Harry's seat with his jacket wrapped around her small frame. She was swimming in it, Eggsy smiled at the sight. “Now, allow me.”

With one last squeeze, that had Eggsy practically burning from the inside out, Harry leaned over and switched the stove off. In the same moment, the alpha skillfully swept Eggsy away from the pot, the stirring spoon plucked from his suddenly lax fingers.

“Harry-”

“Dance with me,” Harry's eyes were dark and serious. Eggsy licked his lips and flushed when the alpha's eyes snapped down before shooting back up. If possible, his eyes seemed to go black for an instant, and Eggsy couldn't place the sudden tension that enveloped them.

“Yes Harry,” with a promising glance and a secretive smile, Harry spun, pulling a gasping Eggsy along. Daisy squealed as they flew by, her little hands clapping to whatever song was playing on the radio. But Eggsy could barely focus on any of that, his eyes were captivated by Harry, a _smiling_ Harry.

His hazel eyes were bright and golden as he expertly danced them around the room, his hands like brands across Eggsy's palm and the small of his back. He'd never looked better, Eggsy wanted to _devour_ him.

He squeaked as Harry suddenly leaned forward, his breath hot across Eggsy's cheeks and then he was being dipped. Eggsy instinctively clung to Harry's shoulders, his nails biting and most likely leaving marks against the alpha's skin. At least, he hoped so, the posh bastard.

“Eggsy-” that look was in his eyes again. Dark and unreadable, something Eggsy couldn't ever recall someone directing at him. But that wasn't quite true, the look reminded him of late nights at pubs, strangers leering and eager to satiate an omega. Harry wanted to _devour_ him.

Eggsy whined and leaned his neck back, the dip Harry had danced him into placed him perfectly. The baring of his neck had a deep growl echoing around them and had Eggsy answering with his own, albeit, quieter one. He shivered as dry lips brushed against his neck, his scent gland working overtime to entice Harry to come closer. And closer he came.

Harry's hand shifted from between his shoulder blades and dragged down his spine, sending a zing of heat with it. His palm was scorching where it came to rest in the dip of his back, his spine arched in supplication. Begging for Harry to do _something_.

“Oh, my darling boy,” Harry murmured. Eggsy jerked when a wet, rough tongue licked it's way up his neck and to his jaw. He whined when the same tongue hesitantly dipped at his mouth, asking for permission. With a burst of renewed confidence, Eggsy snatched up Harry's hanging tie from it lay between them and _tugged._ He followed like a dandelion seeking the sun.

“Eggy!” A loud crash soon followed the proclamation. Harry instantly tensed, his grip on Eggsy tightening and drawing him closer. Eggsy rolled his eyes at the alpha posturing and lightly smacked Harry's shoulder.

“Calm down bruv. I doubt my Dais can handle you trancing her,” Harry was positively beautiful as he realized the threat was none other than Daisy. His cheeks bloomed into a scarlett hue the likes of which Eggsy had never seen. With a fond huff, he pulled away from Harry's lax hands and went to Daisy with a ‘ _oh my dais_ ’ on his lips. “She's just hungry. Come on luv, before dinner gets cold.”

Eggsy paused when Harry didn't immediately follow. He turned with a grumpy Daisy perched on his hip, a strange look was Harry's face and Eggys suddenly realized with a flush what that look was. Harry was _smitten._

“Oi! Harry, I'm talking to you,” Harry jerked from his stupor, his gaze clearing of that _look_. “Dinner is gonna be lost at this point if you don't get a move on.”

“Right. Of course,” he started forward, but stopped beside Eggsy so that they both stood side by side in the kitchen's door. He loomed over Eggsy and Daisy, but in a protective way. _Comforting_ , Eggsy would surmise. “You are a pretty sight, my dear. Positively pulchritudinous.”

Leave it to Harry to use a word he'd never heard before, Eggsy could _smack_ him. Or he could kiss him.

He kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Hartwin come check me out on Tumblr at: [TumbleTree](https://thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com/) where you can submit prompts or just come hang out! 
> 
> Or you can come hang out on my side blog: [BumbleBee](https://bumblingtumblebee.tumblr.com/) where I post Marvel, 00Q, Cherik and other ships!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
